Generally, in an integrated circuit (IC), one or more metallization layers disposed over active devices of the IC are used to route signal, power, and/or ground connections to their respective desired locations, and also interconnect respective coupled active device(s) in order to form functional circuitry. As the IC has grown more powerful and more complicated, various internal routing interconnections within the metallization layers have accordingly become more complicated. This has resulted in an increase in the number of metallization layers. However, such an increased number of metallization layers may in turn increase respective resistance value and power consumption of a routing interconnect structure for the use of signal transmission. This is typically due to each extra metallization layer's one or more corresponding vias that are used to electrically couple the metallization layer to one another. More particularly, an increased number of interfaces between respective vias and metallization layers contributes to the majority of increased resistance values of routing interconnect structures.
To address such issues, a variety of methods for forming routing interconnect structures have been proposed to decrease the resistance value of such structures. For example, two or more parallel vias can be disposed side by side (i.e., horizontally) to connect vertically neighboring metallization layers. Although the parallel vias may essentially decrease the overall resistance value of the routing interconnect structure, such additional vias may require relocation of real estate on the IC and thus disadvantageously increase design complexity (e.g., auto-place and route (APR) complexity, the size of layout design, etc.). Thus, conventional methods for forming the routing interconnect structure in an IC are not entirely satisfactory.